


Key to My Heart

by Astralselenophile



Category: EXO (Band), Gugudan (Band)
Genre: Cat Sejeong, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Magic/Fairy Tale Elements???, Oblivious Sehun, Why are there so little fics for this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astralselenophile/pseuds/Astralselenophile
Summary: Sehun sighed. "You know that gossip doesn't interest me."Chanyeol smirked. "But Sejeong does"Sehun froze. "What?""You're going to be fine, Sejeong, "He comforted "just follow the plan."Sejeong took a deep breath. "I'm going to turn into a cat, follow him after school, turn back into a human and give him the key my mom gave me.""Exactly!" Sungjae applauded.Sejeong groaned and banged her head on the table. "This is a terrible idea."
Relationships: Kim Sejeong/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Key to My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Busted! 3 is coming on January 22nd! I thought I'd finally contribute to this adorable ship.

"Sehun! Wait up!"

"Hey, Chanyeol," Sehun said calmly.

"So?" Chanyeol had a glimmer in his eyes, which to Sehun, usually foreshadowed something dreadful.

"If it's about the Alchemy assignment, yes I'll be your partner and no, I will not let you use my cauldron, you fucked it up last time."

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. "I was going to tell you about the newest gossip, but since you so generously offered, I'll be your Alchemy partner."

Sehun sighed. "You know that gossip doesn't interest me." 

Chanyeol smirked. "But Sejeong does"

Sehun froze. "What?"

"Yeah, Sejeong. Do you know her mom? That sweet witch who cares about our health and makes us potions? Yeah, she decided to finally pair up Sejeong with a boyfriend. She specified that they had to have "the key to Sejeong's heart". Kinda strange, but you know how popular she is. Everyone would go crazy."

Soon enough, the news spread like wildfire in his school. There was a buzz of chatter after it was announced. Sehun didn't have the guts to ask or join in. What Sehun did have was an annoying and talkative social butterfly straight from the depths of Hell.

"C'mon man, you seriously not even going to try? I know you've had a crush on her for years! This is your shot!" Chanyeol tried to convince.

"For the love of runes, we're in school! Besides-" Sehun deflated."-I don't even know her that well! I've barely spoken to her!"

Chanyeol stared at him in disbelief. "You mean you've never tried to flirt with her? Not even start a conversation?"

Silence.

Chanyeol sighed. "God, you're so fucking hopeless."

Sehun scowled and looked away.

The first period of the day was a Healing lecture. As the professor began his lecture, Sehun's mind wandered off. His discussion with Chanyeol made him realize that he once never initiated a conversation with Sejeong. Even in their first encounter, it was always her who began everything.

The first time he met Sejeong, Sehun was on the brink of losing his sanity. Final exams were approaching, and he was going nowhere with his studies. He had decided to come to the school library for better research materials, but the amount of jabbering students made it painful for him to concentrate. 

"Are you struggling with your studies?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

Sehun glanced up to see a dainty girl with alluring eyes and a beaming smile holding a tray of drinks in her hand. 

It was as if he was meeting someone from a past life. Sehun was captivated, struck by a confusing mixture of emotions but was strangely comforted by them.

"My name's Sejeong! The school cafe's handing out free drinks to stressed students. Would you like one?" She asked kindly

"Y-yes," he stuttered" coffee would be fine."

"Here, hyung!" She took a cup from her tray and placed it in front of Sehun " Enjoy!"

_Hyung?_

He thought as he gingerly sipped his coffee. He watched as she walked farther away and smiled.

Somehow, today's coffee tasted sweeter than usual.

From that day on, Sejeong would always show him small acts of kindness that made his heart flutter. Whether it be a small wave, or asking about his day or lending him her notes, or even just a laugh. Sehun felt himself falling deeper and deeper in love with each action.

"Sungjae, are you really sure about this? What if he's not interested in me? What I've been reading the signals wrong? What if he thinks that I'm just a friend? What if he rejects me?" Sejeong lamented.

Sungjae sighed in exasperation " How many times do I have to repeat this? Yes, I'm sure about this, yes, of course, he's into you! Have you seen the way he looks at you? He has "I'm a lovesick puppy" written on his face! And if he rejects you-"His eyes narrowed "- I'll beat the shit out of him."

Sejeong laughed despite her nervousness. "That's comforting."

"You're going to be fine, Sejeong, "He comforted, "just follow the plan."

Sejeong took a deep breath. "I'm going to turn into a cat, follow him after school, turn back into a human and give him the key my mom gave me."

"Exactly!" Sungjae applauded.

Sejeong groaned and banged her head on the table. "This is a terrible idea."

Yet here she was, in a hidden alley, ready to change into a cat. Sejeong took a long breath, closed her eyes and focused. She had that feeling- that buzzing feeling in her bones, that sense of transformation. When she opened her eyes, she was a four-legged furball of chaos.

Sejeong loved turning into a cat. She could forget all her worries and roam freely around the town. She could forget about her emotions and her reputation as a cat. She could stare at Sehun without being a freak and she could cause chaos around town without ruining her image.

Unfortunately, luck was not on her side today. A few minutes later, a light rain began to trickle from above. Sejeong dove into an abandoned box to hide. Soon the water droplets turned larger and fell more frequently. Heavy footsteps thudded through puddles as everyone rushed to safety. Sejeong meowed loudly in frustration.

Someone stopped in front of her box and peered inside. Sejeong found herself staring into the eyes of Oh Sehun.  
Sejeong's heart skipped a beat whenever she looked at him. His eyes were a rich chocolate colour that made her entranced. He had handsome features that made her question whether if he was even human.

"Poor kitten." He said, patting her head "It's raining really heavily."

Sejeong leaned into his touch and mewed.

_What the fuck am I doing._

Sungjae's voice rang in her head.

_You have to act like a cat. Cat's nudge their owners! They meow and purr and whatever. Remember that. Act like a cat! BE A CAT._

Sejeong felt herself being brought out of the box and lifted up. Sehun had picked her up and was running down the road. Within minutes, they were at the front doorstep of Sehun's house. Sehun took off his shoes and set his school bag aside.

He carefully placed Sejeong on a carpet. "Stay here."

Moments later, Sehun returned in a fresh pair of clothes and a blowdryer. He plugged it in the outlet and turned it on. Warm air blew through her cost of fur that made her feel relaxed and sheltered. Soon enough, she was dry and warm. Sejeong closed her eyes, mewed in content and stretched lazily.

Sehun stared at her then chuckled. "You can change back now."

Sejeong's eyes snapped open and her fur stood on its edge. She felt herself change back into her- an insecure teenage girl with mixed emotions.

"H-how? What?" She questioned. Sejeong felt her face heat up.

"You have the same eyes," Sehun explained. He paused then smiled."You have very beautiful eyes."

Her cheeks flushed even more. She was sure she was as red as a cherry. "I- uh...um-" She glanced out the window"-look the rain stopped! Thank you so much for your hospitality, Oppa!" She shoved her sweaty hands into her pockets and felt something cold and metal. She mustered up all her courage and shoved her key into his hands. "I'll see you tomorrow! Good night!"

Out of panic, she ran straight out the door without looking back. She raced back to her house, her heart beating erratically. Thoughts swarmed around her head

_That was so awkward! He knew? That's so embarrassing! Does he like me? Does he even know about the key?_

Similarly, Sehun also had millions of thoughts clouding his mind

_She gave me a key? The key to her heart? She called me Oppa! She's so cute when she's blushing. Does this mean she likes me?_

Sehun picked up his phone and pondered what he was going to say. Once he had a response he was satisfied with, he sent it with a grin on his face.

Just when Sejeong was questioning her actions, she received a text from an unknown number.

520 595 1413  
Take care of my heart. I've left it with you since the first time I met you.  
\- Sehun

Sejeong smiled from genuine happiness.

_He's so cheesy._

Bonus Chapter  
It was Sejeong and Sehun's third coffee date when Sejeong suddenly thought of something.

"Hyung, how did you get my phone number?" She asked.

Sehun smirked "Is it hyung today? And to answer your question, I literally begged Chanyeol to get your number."

Sejeong laughed. "You're such a coward! You couldn't ask me yourself?"

Sehun scowled. "I was nervous! You've never been nervous around your crush?"

"Of course I have! It took me a month under Sungjae's convincing for me to talk to you! Even then I had to make up a stupid excuse to get close to you! Do you know how hard it is to flirt with you? You're so oblivious and you have this cold resting bitch face. I've literally never had a full conversation with you. And then I found out that apparently, you've been in love with me with our first encounter!" Sejeong ranted.

Sehun blinked from her sudden outburst. He slung his arm over her shoulder and pecked her cheek. "I'm so sorry I didn't recognize your signals. I should've confessed sooner."

And even if Sejeong pouted and acted upset, she thought that all the effort, the courage, the failed attempts and the lame excuses were all worth it. To be in his arms and enjoy these beautiful moments.

**Author's Note:**

> What do y'all think? Cheesy, I know. Feel free to comment!  
>  _I have zero writing experience forgive me_


End file.
